1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a lifting device for multiple sizes of large, empty, liquid propane (LP) gas tanks by a single person who can then roll the tanks to a new location.
2. Background Of The Invention
In handling of the larger propane tanks by a single person, it would be extremely desirable to have a simple no-power-required lift dolly that can move an LP gas tank around in a dealer's yard or facility.
Typically, lifts available for the 120-, 250-, and 500-gallon horizontal cylinder tanks require an electric hydraulic or hand-winch hoist. Although these can be operated by a single operator, they are more expensive, would require more maintenance, and would not lift as rapidly as the present invention.
Although there are many hand-dollies or hand-trucks for moving vertical cylindrical gas bottles or tanks, a simple, one-man lift device for horizontal tanks is not available. The dimensions on these tanks are given in Table 1 below.
______________________________________ Capacity Length Diameter Tank Weight ______________________________________ 120 gal. 3' 24" 270 lbs. 250 gal. 5' 30" 730 lbs. 500 gal. 8' 38" 1250 lbs. ______________________________________